


So Full of Love

by Croc9400



Series: Malec One Line Prompt Challenge [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Making Love, Making Out, Oral Sex, Sappy Alec Lightwood, Sappy Magnus Bane, Sappy Sex, Slow Dancing, Smut, Soft Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Tender Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croc9400/pseuds/Croc9400
Summary: Alec and Magnus share an intimate evening together***Day 2 - "You're so cute when you pout like that"
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec One Line Prompt Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952176
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	So Full of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the sappiest thing I've ever written and I kind of love it. I really wanted to look at other kinds of intimacy besides physical intimacy (and physical intimacy as well) and I just had fun with this one. Hope you enjoy!

Alec smiled as he approached Magnus’ front door. No, their front door. Alec smiled at the thought of getting to come home to Magnus every day. He felt himself pass through Magnus’ wards and smiled at how easily they let him in. He didn’t bother knocking, just walked through the door of their home. 

He heard old jazz playing throughout the loft, which meant Magnus was in a good mood. He was never upset when he was listening to music from the 20s, it was one of his favorite decades. Alec undid his boots and left them by the door along with his jacket and weapons before he made his way into the loft in search of his boyfriend. 

He wasn’t hard to find. He was moving to the music as he went through the kitchen, cooking what looked like a mundane dinner. Alec leaned on the kitchen doorway as he watched Magnus work. He was dressed impeccably, as he always was. He wore black, pinstripe pants with a golden tassel belt with the tassels hanging at his hip. He wore a white button-down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows with a pinstripe vest that synched his waist. His hair was spiked as it usually was, but his feet were bare as he moved around their kitchen.

Alec smiled as he watched his boyfriend move, dancing and humming along to the music. His heart exploded with love as he watched Magnus move through the kitchen, so carefree and just happy. They’d been through so much in their time together that when they get moments like this, moments to just relax and enjoy life and each other, he savored them and held them close to his heart. 

Magnus stopped in front of the stove, his hips swaying to the music as he focused on what he had cooking. Alec moved from his spot in the doorway, coming up behind Magnus and resting his hands on his hips and his chin on his shoulder as he began to move with the music as well. He pressed small kisses along Magnus’ jawline as they moved. 

“I was wondering when you were gonna stop staring,” Magnus said softly, leaning back into Alec and bringing one of his hands up to rest on Alec’s cheek, pulling him close. 

“Well, there’s a lot to look at,” Alec replied, nibbling on Magnus’ earlobe. 

Magnus only hummed in response, tilting his head to plant a kiss on Alec’s lips before going back to the stove, “good day?”

“Much better now,” Alec replied, rocking his hips into Magnus’, kissing and nibbling at his neck. 

“Alexander, behave,” Magnus swatted his leg lightly but Alec ignored him, continuing to suck at his neck. 

“No,” Alec replied, letting his hands wander from Magnus’ hips to his dick, which he could feel was certainly interested in what Alec was doing. 

“No, get off!” Magnus laughed at Alec’s efforts but he did as Magnus told him to. He turned and took a seat at the island, a very obvious pout on his face. 

“Oh, you’re so cute when you pout like that,” Magnus smiled as he turned back towards him. Alec made a pout to exaggerate his pout even further, “it’s not going to work though,” 

“You sure?” Alec asked, putting on his best puppy dog eyed pouty face. 

“No,” Magnus gave him a cute smile before snapping his fingers, making a martini appear in front of his boyfriend. Alec signed dramatically before taking a sip of the martini. 

“Later, darling, I promise,” Magnus said, bending over and pulling a pan out of the oven, smiling when he heard Alec groan behind him. 

“Yeah, but I want to now,” Alec whined. Magnus laughed as he stood up, placing the pan on the stove. 

“Oh my gosh, you’re so whiny,” Magnus teased, still turning and pressing a quick kiss to Alec’s lips. 

“Is it working?” Alec asked as Magnus went back to the stove, turning it off before pulling two large bowls from the cabinets. 

“I should say no, it’ll only encourage you,” Magnus replied, beginning to plate their dinner. 

“But you don’t want to say no,” Alec slid off his chair and came up behind Magnus again, letting his hand snake around his front, cupping his half-hard dick in his hand. 

“I don’t want to say no,” Magnus breathed out, leaning fully back against Alec’s body. Alec smirked as Magnus fully fell into his ministrations before pulling his hands back to Magnus’ hips. 

“What’d you make us?” Alec asked, again resting his chin on Magnus’ shoulder. His smirk grew as he heard the low growl in Magnus’ throat, clearly frustrated that Alec had pulled back. Magnus pulled himself together. Fine then, two could play this game. 

“We’ve got cioppino with homemade sourdough,” Magnus replied.

“You were busy today,” Alec remarked, picking up a calamari ring and feeding it to his boyfriend. Magnus made a point to suck on Alec’s finger as he fed him. Alec let him for a moment before he pulled away completely, “can’t wait to eat it,”

“On the balcony?” Magnus asked, going back to plating now that Alec had let him go and his hands weren’t distracting him. 

“Yeah,” Alec said, picking up his drink, “do you have a cocktail lying around?” 

Magnus snapped his fingers and another martini appeared on the island, “I do now,” 

Alec smiled and picked up Magnus' drink before making his way to the balcony. Another snap of Magnus’ fingers and the doors opened for him. He placed their drinks on the table before turning on the fairy lights. Magnus followed not long after, plates floating behind him. Alec grabbed two stew plates out of the air and Magnus grabbed the bread plate, placing them all down on the table. 

“How long did this take?” Alec asked, sitting down opposite Magnus, looking at the large plate of seafood stew before him. 

“Including the sourdough, a couple of hours,” Magnus replied, picking up his spoon. Before he could scoop up his own food, Alec was holding a spoon in front of his face. Magnus gave him a small smirk and held Alec’s gaze as he leaned forward and took the spoon into his mouth. He made a small moan as Alec pulled the spoon from his mouth, leaving behind the flavorful stew. 

Magnus did the same, spooning some stew and a piece of halibut before offering it to Alec. Alec mirrored Magnus’ previous movement, moaning dramatically as he pulled the stew off the spoon. 

“That’s really freakin' good, babe,” Alec said after he swallowed it, “rivals the one we had in Italy,”

“Thank you, darling,” Magnus smiled before watching Alec spoon up some more stew, bringing it to his own mouth, “are you gonna keep feeding me?” 

Alec stopped with the spoon halfway to this mouth, “if you want me to,” 

Magnus only opened his mouth, which made Alec chuckle. He moved his spoon across the table and Magnus took it once again into his mouth. Magnus did the same, feeding Alec as the two spoke casually of their days, feeding each across the table. They switched back and forth between spoons and the bread until their entire table was empty. 

“I really like living here with you,” Alec smiled, finishing off his martini as he threaded his and Magnus’ fingers together, moving their hands around idly. 

“I like having you live here,” Magnus replied, bringing Alec’s hand to his lips, kissing the tips of his fingers. Alec smiled across the table at him, more in love than he ever thought he’d be. 

“Oh,” Magnus smiled as the song changed, “oh, I love this one,” 

“Dance with me then,” Alec said softly as he continued to smile. Magnus smiled as Alec pulled him to his feet, spinning him immediately as he did. Magnus laughed as Alec pulled him to his chest, a hand on his waist and another clasped with Magnus’. 

“God, I love you,” Magnus said softly as they swayed together. The night was cool but not too chilly. The music flooded out onto the balcony, surrounding them as the fairy lights bathed them in golden light. 

“I love you too,” Alec replied, pressing kisses to every bit of exposed skin he could find, “love you so much,” 

Magnus turned his head to press his lips against Alec’s. Their movements stilled as they got more and more lost in each other, kissing lazily in the night. It wasn’t heated, wasn’t rushed, but so full of love that neither of them cared. Magnus nipped at Alec’s bottom lip and Alec opened his mouth, letting Magnus explore. Alec pulled Magnus impossibly closer to him, one hand still resting on his waist while the other came to the back of his neck. 

Magnus moaned as their kiss got more heated. Alec’s hands moved lower until they rested on his thighs before he hoisted him off the ground. Magnus eagerly wrapped his legs around him, pulling himself flush against Alec’s chest as they made out. 

“Bedroom,” Magnus said against Alec’s lips, “please,”

Alec nodded before kissing him again, walking confidently through the loft to the bedroom. Once they were there Alec laid Magnus down on the bed with his legs hanging off the end. Alec climbed on the bed over top of him, boxing his hips in with his knees before he kissed him again. Magnus came to Alec’s shoulders and tugged at his t-shirt and Alec pulled away from the kiss, letting Magnus pull his shirt over his head. 

“So hot,” Magnus mumbled, biting his lip as he let his hands run over Alec’s pecks, tweaking his nipples as he moved his hand down. Alec let out a small moan as Magnus played with his nipples before he leaned down and kissed him again. Magnus’ hands moved to Alec’s back, running his fingers over the muscles and runes that decorated his back. 

Alec nipped at Magnus’ neck before he undid the buttons of his vest and shirt, kissing down his chest as he undid the buttons. He bit at his full stomach before moving back up his body and kissing him again, pressing their bare chests together. Magnus snapped his fingers and his shirt and vest were banished to another part of the room. He very easily could’ve banished the rest of their clothes, but in these intimate moments when they were in no hurry there was nothing better than undressing each other. 

Alec pulled away from Magnus’ mouth again, kissing and licking down his torso, flicking his tongue over his nipples as his hands went to his pants. He began untying the tassel belt as he sucked on Magnus’ nipples. Magnus’ hands went into his hair as he moaned, pulling Alec against his chest, begging him to continue. 

When Alec got his belt and pants undone, Magnus lifted his hips so Alec could slide his pants to the ground. Alec hooked his thumb under Magnus’ boxers and pulled them down with the pants. They pooled around his ankles as he pulled off his nipple, pinching it between his teeth as he did. 

“God, Alec,” Magnus moaned as Alec’s mouth traveled lower, nipping at his skin as he went lower, sucking a mark into his hip, “darling, please,” 

“I got you,” Alec said softly, pulling off his hip and pressing a kiss to the head of his rock hard cock. He pressed light kisses down the whole length of his cock before sucking his balls into his mouth. Magnus moaned and thrust down against Alec’s mouth, trying to get any friction on his neglected cock. Alec smiled around the balls in his mouth before pulling off and taking the tip of his cock into his mouth. 

“Yes, right there,” Magnus moaned as Alec bobbed up and down on his cock. As he sucked at Magnus’ cock, Alec snapped his fingers and Magnus knew what that meant. He snapped his own fingers and Alec’s were coated in lube. He rubbed them together, warming it as he pulled off his cock, licking from base to tip before taking him back in his mouth. 

Magnus’ fingers tangled into his hair as he sucked, tugging lightly the way he knew Alec liked. He tugged harder as Alec pressed a lubed finger against his hole. He pressed in slowly, stretching him as he thrust his finger in and out. Magnus moaned and wrapped his legs around Alec, pulling him closer. Alec pressed another finger in, scissoring them as he continued to open him up. 

“Alexander, I’m gonna come,” Magnus breathed out as the heat built in his belly. Between the fingers in his ass and the mouth around his cock, he was coming close to the edge fast. He whined when Alec pulled off his dick. 

“Well, we can’t have that,” Alec smiled, pressing a kiss to the head of his cock before moving up his body and pressing a kiss to his mouth. Magnus tasted himself on Alec’s tongue as Alec moaned into his mouth, pressing his tongue past Magnus’ lips. Alec pressed a third finger into his hole, thrusting them in and out slowly. 

“I’m ready, I’m ready,” Magnus panted out, pulling away from Alec’s lips, “please,” 

“Anything,” Alec said, pulling back a little to unbutton his pants. Magnus helped him undo them and push them down before snapping the rest of their clothes to the floor. He snapped his finger again and Alec’s cock and his hole were covered in lube. 

“Here, scoot up,” Alec said softly, helping Magnus up the bed so his head rested against the pillows. Alec grabbed one of them and put it under Magnus’ hips before coming up to kiss him again. Magnus’ heart swelled as Alec made him more comfortable before slowly pushing into him. 

“Fuck, Magnus,” Alec moaned as he pressed into him, the tightness engulfing him. He moved slowly, letting Magnus adjust as he bottomed out. 

“Yes, please, fuck Magnus,” Magnus begged against Alec’s lips. Alec nodded before pressing their lips together again. He began slowly thrusting in and out of Magnus and Magnus let his hands run over Alec’s back, pulling their chests flush together. As he pulled them together, Magnus trapped his cock between their bodies, getting as much friction on him as possible. 

“I’m not gonna last,” Magnus moaned as Alec was hitting his prostate with each thrust. 

“Me either,” Alec said, thrusting a little faster. Alec brought one of his hands between their bodies and began jerking Magnus cock in time with his thrusts. 

“God, Alec!” Magnus yelled as he came all over their stomachs. Alec continued thrusting, milking his orgasm. With Magnus’ clenching around him, it didn’t take him much longer until he was coming with Magnus’ name on his lips. He rolled his hips in shallow thrusts as he spilled into his boyfriend. He pressed his lips against Magnus’, holding him close as they both came down from their orgasms. 

“Love you,” Alec mumbled against his lips before pecking them again. 

“Love you too,” Magnus said, resting his hand on Alec’s cheek as he rolled off him before snapping his fingers and cleaning them both up. Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus’ middle and pressed light kisses to his neck, shoulder, and any exposed skin he could find. Alec’s heart swelled as he laid next to the man that he loved. He never thought this would be something he got. Never thought he’d get to lay next to someone that he loved after making love, and just be as full of love as he was. 

“What are you thinking about?” Magnus asked softly, glancing down as he ran his fingers through Alec’s hair. 

“Just how much I love you,” Alec replied, turning so he was resting his chin against Magnus’ chest with a happy grin on his face. Magnus smiled at him, never thinking he could love anyone this much. Over his hundreds of years, he’d loved people before, loved people for decades, but he never loved anyone like he loved Alec. It had scared him at first, but now he knew that he hadn’t truly lived until he had experienced this kind of love. 

“Aren’t you sweet?” Magnus asked softly, seeing the blush creep into Alec’s cheeks, “I love you too,” 

Alec pressed more kisses to his chest and every part of him he could find, basking in his afterglow. Magnus pressed kisses against Alec’s hair, just happy to have him close. 

“Do you want to sit in the tub?” Magnus asked, glancing down at him. 

“Sure,” Alec smiled, rolling out of bed before leaning back down and scooping Magnus up in his arms. Magnus laughed as Alec picked him up before he curled into his chest and wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing his shoulder. He snapped his fingers as he entered the bathroom and the tub filled with warm water, sandalwood oil, and rose petals. He snapped his fingers again and the bathroom light turned off but he filled the whole bathroom with lit candles. 

“Romantic,” Alec mumbled against his neck before climbing into the tub. Alec sat against the back of the tub and situated Magnus between his legs, pulling him back against his chest. Magnus happily leaned back against him, resting his head against Alec’s shoulder, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“Love you, so much,” Magnus said softly, leaning against him. 

“Never thought I’d find someone like you,” Alec replied, “you have no idea how much I love you,”

“I think I do,” Magnus replied, tangling their fingers together, “because it’s how much I love you,” 

Alec smiled and kissed him before settling back in the tub. They lost track of time as they sat quietly, pressed against each other, just enjoying the time with the man they never expected to love as much as they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that!  
> See you soon for day 3 - "Shit, are you bleeding?"  
> <333


End file.
